


New!Danganronpa V3: ReWrite

by Z_3R0



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Academy of Gifted Juvenile Delinquents, Blackened/Victim Swap, F/F, F/M, M/M, Simulation Theory, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_3R0/pseuds/Z_3R0
Summary: Danganronpa V3 but with a new twist on the old story!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Yumeno Himiko/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	New!Danganronpa V3: ReWrite

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, just letting readers know that this is still heavily WIP, but don’t worry, more is coming soon!

All I see is darkness. All around me. There is a moment when I can’t remember my name. _My name is Kaede Akamatsu._ I remind myself, as I reach out, trying to find out where I am. It’s not long before my hands rest on cold metal, sending a shiver down my spine. I press against the surface, and it quickly gives way, sending me tumbling into the blinding light. I give myself a moment to let my eyes adjust, revealing the unsettling and strange sight ahead of me. It’s a classroom, but something about it is wrong. There is a large green monitor in the place of a chalkboard, as well as some sort of machine with a screen in the corner of the room. I spin around to figure out where I was trapped. It’s a double-set of lockers, one of which is still sealed. I approach it, curious if there was anything else in it. I pull on the handle, but it wont open. Now determined, I pull harder on the handle, when it suddenly swing open, as a figure tumbles out of it.

I jump back as a yell of surprise escapes my mouth. I look at the thing that emerged out of the locker. He was average sized, not much taller than me, with a messy mound of lime green hair on his head. He stood up and brushed himself off. He wears a brown cardigan, loafers, and a tri-coloured tie that hung loosely from his neck. He glances up at me, and I hold out my hand. “Hey! Don’t scare me like that!” I say to him. He scowls, and replies, “I’m not the one who opened the locker.” I glare at him, and grab his hand, heaving him up with a little difficulty. He brushes himself off, glancing at his surroundings with uncertainty. “What is this place?” He says, concern creeping into his voice. “I’m not sure, but it looks like a classroom.” He turns around, facing the windows, which I now notice are covered in a red barbed wire. “What kind of school has barbed wire over the windows? Seems more like a prison….” I nod, starting towards the door. “Where are you going?” He inquires. “I’m going to try and find my way out of this place. Come if you want- uh- what’s your name?” I reply swiftly. “My name is..... Rantaro Amami. You?” _He also seems to have trouble remembering._ “My name is Kaede Akamatsu. And right now, I just want to get home, so let’s get going, okay?” He nods, and follows me out.

We walk into a hallway of what would be a perfectly average school, if it weren’t for the fact that it was mercilessly overgrown by various foliage and plant life. “What in the world is this place?” I wonder aloud, and Amami shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever it is, it’s rather unnerving. How did we even get here?” I think for a moment, trying to recall what had happened before this moment. I was walking along my usual route to school, when a large black van rolled up beside me, and two large men grabbed me and threw me in. “I think.... I was kidnapped. All I remember is walking to school, and getting thrown into a van, then... nothing...” I turn back to him, but he seems distracted. “Hm? Rantaro? Were you even listening to what I was sayi-“ Before I can finish, he puts his hand in front of my mouth, and turns to look at me. “Do you hear that? It sounds like.... something banging against metal?” I listen for a moment, and faintly, in the distance, I hear the noise he described, but there was something more. Another noise I couldn’t quite recognize, then it struck me. _Screaming._ “I think someone’s in trouble!” I say, and begin running in the direction of the sound. 

As I run down the long corridor, I can only hear two things; calls for help, and the beat of my own heart. I don't know why the need to help suddenly came to me, but as soon as I heard that noise, panic overtook me. I burst into the room, which looked nearly identical to the room Rantaro and I had previously been trapped in. I ran quickly towards the lockers, now lined up against the back of the building, and pulled as hard as I could on the handle, not thinking of what would happen after. As soon as the door opened, a tall girl fell quite gracefully out on top of me. She rolled off of me, and stumbled to her feet, brushing her self off and looking around in confusion and fear. She wears a blue sailor uniform, with a red tie which, unlike Amami’s, is tied tightly. A brown headband with a bow didn’t seem to help the sandy green-blond hair swooped over one eye. “Thank you for freeing me, I wasn’t sure how long I was going to be in there, miss.....” She pauses for a moment. “Akamatsu. Kaede Akamatsu.” I say, holding out my hand. She takes it, and gives me a small smile. “Well then, miss Akamatsu, thank you.” She turns to Rantaro just as he flips open the other door, and he slides out of the way so as not to be hit, and right he was to, because just as soon as it slid open, a pale boy tumbled out, landing on his backside with a thud. A groan of pain came from the boy, as Amami holds out his hand to help him up. The boy wears a navy blue school uniform, and a dark cap covered most of his face. “Ouch... thanks for the help, I guess.” He mumbles, as Kirumi is examining the room. “Do you have any idea where we are?” She inquires, and I shrug as Rantaro does the same. 


End file.
